Starting Again
by KingOfBling
Summary: When an enigmatic man asks for access to the library archives, Emma Lawson can't help but be intrigued. As she finds herself drawn to helping the mysterious Logan, neither of them can ignore the growing attraction between them.
1. The Librarian

"Hello" Emma greeted perkily, smiling up at the man by her desk, he did not smile back. "How can I help?" She added, trying to keep her eyes focused on his face rather than gawking at his rather distracting body. He was hot, obviously a moody bastard but definitely a hot one.

"You can help by having a library system that works" He remarked. Sometimes it was hard to be friendly to customers when they were clearly dicks.

"Having trouble finding something?" She asked cheerfully. Her chirpiness seemed to piss him off even more, if that was possible.

"The archives, where are they?" He gritted his teeth. Emma tried not to laugh at how angsty he was.

"The archives" She began, copying his low and pissed off tone of voice. "They're that way" She pointed towards a door at the far side of the library. "Come on, I'll show you" Emma went back to her normal tone of voice and bounced up from behind the desk. She began walking towards the door, noting the sound of the heavy footsteps following her.

"I don't need you to show me the way" He growled, he really did have some anger issues. Emma didn't care that much though, it was nearly the end of her shift on a Friday and she wasn't going to let one crappy customer get her down.

"Firstly, you need a member of staff to get in" She replied, making a show of putting her key card to the door, it flashed green and opened. "And secondly, it's a pretty difficult system to navigate" As if to prove her point, the rows and rows of files seemed to go on endlessly. "So you do need me" Emma smiled politely up at the man, knowing it irritated him. He exhaled loudly, as if trying to keep his temper.

"What do you need to find?" She asked flatly. She folded her arms over her chest, feeling slightly ridiculous wearing a badge that loudly declared 'Happy to Help You!'.

"I need to find the files on Trask Industries" He replied as he shut the door, an action that wasn't lost on Emma but she didn't feel worried, in fact something about him made her feel entirely safe. She felt she could trust this guy, however she hated Trask Industries and she wasn't about to help them.

"I'm sorry, I can't accommodate any research carried out by Trask Industries" Emma smiled politely, not really sure what she'd do if he asked her why.

"I'm not Trask Industries" He replied gruffly, taking off his leather jacket and throwing it onto a chair. "But why can't you 'accommodate their research'" He asked her, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Emma didn't know if she should just come up with a lie but for some reason, she didn't really feel the need to.

"The library can, I can't" She told him, typing Trask Industries into the library computer. The machine was practically prehistoric and they waited in silence, Emma could feel his presence as he stood behind and she tried to pretend if wasn't completely unnerving. When it finally came up with a location, she jumped out of her seat and led him to the appropriate area of the archives. She pulled out several files and chucked them into his arms, trying not to notice how his muscles flexed slightly under the weight. Emma led him to the desks where he put the folders down and pulled up a seat, she stood frozen to the spot and he glared up at her, annoyed at her hovering.

"Would you stop them?" She asked boldly, "Trask Industries". Emma didn't know why she was trying to converse with perhaps the most antisocial person she'd ever encountered.

"Stop them doing what?" He frowned slightly, she wondered what he looked like when he smiled but she imagined that was a rare occurrence.

"Stop them from getting rid of mutants" She replied.

"That would mean the extinction of the human race" He told her, mockingly using the same tone that Bolivar Trask used in every single advert and interview he did. Trask Industries had made it their mission to wipe out the 'threat' that was the mutant race.

"Not necessarily" Emma stated with conviction, the man gave her an interested look.

"You're a mutant?" He asked, Emma shook her head. She was burningly aware of how average she was, not that she wanted to be a mutant either, she just wanted to make a positive difference in the world.

"Mutants are the next stage in human evolution" Emma shrugged, as if it was common knowledge, which it was but it also something that people were very afraid of. Emma laughed and the man looked slightly confused. "Sorry, you came here to work and I'm just forcing my opinions on you" She laughed lightly, knowing she shouldn't have stayed as long as she already had.

"It doesn't bother me" He shrugged, "You're very open minded" The man added, was that a compliment? Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Thank you" She grinned in response, "I'll leave you to your research" Emma offered, he nodded and turned his head down to the files. As she lingered at the door, she couldn't resist looking back at him. Maybe it was just because he was an intriguing and hot guy at the end of a boring week but there was something about him that Emma couldn't help but be attracted to. She went back to her desk, scrolling through various website before the clock finally dragged itself to closing time. Emma looked up to see the library was empty but she wasn't sure if that guy had left the archives or not, she got up to go and check.

"Sir" Emma called as she weaved her head around the door. "The library's closing" She stated, walking a little closer.

"Right" He looked down at the sprawling files that were strewn across the desk. "Is there anyway I could borrow these?" The man asked bluntly, Emma stood by the desk and looked down at the folders.

"They're for reference only" She told him apologetically, he nodded and began to leave. Emma could tell his work was important and it was unlikely that anyone would want these files any time soon. "Wait" She called, the man turned around and looked at her. "Take them, just promise to bring them back at some point" She struggled under the weight of all the binders, he quickly took them off of her with ease.

"Well thanks...Emma" He nodded his head gratefully.

"How'd you know my name?" She asked amazed, maybe he was a telepath. He pointed to her name badge. "Oh...right" She felt like the world's biggest idiot. "Well good luck with your research..." She waited for his name.

"Logan" He replied curtly.

"Well good luck with your research, Logan" She offered, he nodded curtly again, looked at her for a moment then left. Emma let out a sigh of relief, that man was really something. She couldn't help but think about him as she closed up, a little disappointed that she'd never see him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma!" Her friend Piper burst through the door of her flat and hugged her. Piper was pretty intense and just very...active. She had an opinion on everything and she made those opinions known, Emma went with her on protests if they were against Trask. She assumed that was the current cause of Piper's enthusiasm. "We're doing a peaceful protest tomorrow, you in?" Piper bubbled, the protests were very 'Pro-Mutant' and often they weren't that peaceful. Tomorrow they were doing a large protest, thousands of them.

"Peaceful?" Emma raised her eyebrows skeptically, Piper gave a loud laugh which obviously meant no. She opened her bag and threw a top at Emma.

"Sorry, that was the only one in your size left...you don't have to wear it" Piper apologised as Emma gingerly held up a black t-shirt that read 'Fuck You Trask' in bold, white letters.

"No I appreciate the subtle, intellectual argument" Emma laughed as she put it on the sofa and picked up her coffee. "What does yours say?" Emma asked.

"Pro-Mutant" Piper stated, well that was much more amiable. "I'm one of the organisers so I have a lot left to do, I'll see you tomorrow though" Piper told her excitedly and left. Emma looked at the t-shirt again trying not to laugh, she tossed it to the side and settled down for the evening, tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As predicted, the protest got ridiculously out of hand. It had quickly turned into an absolute frenzy, Emma tried to weave her way through the crowd to find Piper. She turned and saw an agent tasering a protester until he writhed on the ground. Emma gently pushed the agent back.

"Hey, there's no need for-" Before she'd even finished the sentence, the agent had punched her to the ground, her head smacked against the concrete. Emma's vision and hearing blurred but she was still aware of the surrounding violence, a hand extended to her and she took it without a second thought. She grasped it and followed where it led, until eventually they got to the back of an alley which would have been frightening in any other circumstances but Emma was just happy to be away from the chaos. The person sat her down on some crates and she finally looked up, it was the guy from the library.

"You alright?" He asked seriously, kneeling in front of her and staring at her.

"Yeah" She put her hand to her head, it was bleeding but it didn't hurt. "Thanks" She smiled softly, he looked relieved. Who would thought that the angsty, moody guy from the library turned out to be a knight in shining armour. Sort of, he still looked pretty moody and angsty.

"Isn't this a bit out of character for a librarian?" He asked gruffly.

"What, to have beliefs?" She raised her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"To be getting into fights with the police" He affirmed, yeah it was probably better that her boss didn't know about this. "Nice t-shirt by the way" He said amused.

"I think so" Emma laughed, smiling up at the guy. "How's the research going?" She asked gently, she realise they were just having a casual conversation at the back of an alley.

"Oh that, I could use more up to date information" He commented bluntly.

"Go to Trask then" Emma suggested, he didn't know if she was being serious but she definitely was.

"My...colleagues don't think it's 'our best option'" He quoted, his expression made it clear that he disagreed with them.

"I'll go" Emma offered, he almost rolled his eyes in response.

"I think you have a concussion" He offered, as he helped her to her feet.

"No, I used to work there" She confessed, it was not something she wanted to remember. "Receptionist" She waved her hand. "Tell me what you need" Emma told him softly. Logan considered her for a moment.

"Meet me tonight, at eight" He replied intensely, before looking at her head. "You're alright?" He confirmed, Emma nodded in response.

"Wait, where should I meet you?" She asked as he began to leave.

"The Layton, on Prince Street" He stated as he disappeared back onto the streets.


	2. On The Run

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Piper" Emma exclaimed as the line picked up, pressing the phone closer to her ear.

"Hey" Piper replied, obviously relieved.

"What happened, are you ok?" Emma sighed as she slumped onto the sofa.

"It got out of hand, people have been arrested, lots of injuries but no deaths" Piper told her at breakneck speed. "What about you? Are you alright?".

"Yeah, it got a bit rough but I'm fine" Emma told her, looking towards the clock. It was six, she still had a while before she had to meet Logan.

"We got a lot of support and publicity, good publicity" Piper added, at least they'd achieved something even if it had got slightly awry. Emma decided not to tell her that she was planning to do some work against Trask, not for now at least.

"A guy asked me to meet him at a hotel bar, what is an appropriate outfit for that?" Emma asked.

"Emma Lawson, have you got a date?" Piper teased.

"No, he's not really a date type of guy" Emma replied, at least he didn't come across that way. He seemed to be the type of guy who didn't take any bullshit.

"What about that black, satin dress" Piper offered, "I think I was attracted to you when you wore that" Her friend laughed. Emma hadn't worn that dress in quite a while but she could wedge herself in it for an evening.

"Thanks, I'll ring you tomorrow" Emma stated.

"Tomorrow?" Her friend teased suggestively. "Bye Em" She chirped before hanging up. What was her friend getting at, there was no way Emma was going to have sex with Logan tonight. As much as she might want to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi" Emma smiled as she found Logan sitting at the bar, drinking neat whiskey. He glanced over her for 0.2 seconds before looking back to his drink.

"Drink?" He asked gruffly, holding up his hand for the bartender.

"I'll have a white wine soda, please" Emma smiled at the bartender who gave her a wink in return before he went away, at least someone thought she looked attractive.

"So you still want to infiltrate Trask?" He asked, like she might of changed her mind in the past few hours.

"Yes" She frowned like this was obvious and took a sip of her drink. She looked away and saw two men sitting at the bar, looking at Logan intently.

"There are two men at the end of the bar watching you" Emma laughed, trying to hide the fact she'd noticed them. He was about to turn around when she put her hand on his arm, he gave her an intense look. "Don't look at them" She told him, knowing it wouldn't help whatever this situation was.

"I need to see them" He explained, frustrated. Emma pulled her phone from her bag and pretended to text, taking a photo of the two men as subtly as she could. She disregarded her phone onto the bar and drank her wine as Logan looked at the photo. "We have to go" He looked at her, "Don't act suspicious". Now that he'd said that she was super aware of how she was acting which wouldn't help, Emma put her phone back in her bag and finished her drink. Logan got up and she followed, they got in the elevator to the car park and waited in silence. Once the doors opened Logan began walking off at such a speed that Emma had to run to keep up with him, she was glad she'd decided to wear flats. Eventually they got to a black SUV which he quickly unlocked, she climbed in and swiftly slammed the door shut. Logan turned it on and hurriedly pulled out of the car park onto the streets, he slammed on the gas and drove at a speed that Emma knew was illegal. She stayed silent for a while before curiosity got the better of her.

"Who were those guys?" Emma asked, as she pulled her flats off and threw them into the footwell. She figured they'd be driving for a while.

"Scouts" He replied, looking forwards.

"Looking for you?" She reaffirmed, he nodded in agreement. "So where are we going?" Emma asked as she looked at the lights that they were whizzing past.

"Damned if I know" He told her honestly, how helpful.

"You need to disappear for a while and come up with a plan" Emma told him. "Not a city, somewhere small, a small town that's off grid...can you do that?" Emma asked him, Logan cast what seemed like a grateful glance at her and nodded.

"Good" She smiled gently. She tied her long, brown waves into a messy bun and settled into the seat. "Logan" She began, he hummed in response. "Were those guys from Trask?" Emma asked lightly.

"Yes" He stated.

"Are you a mutant?" She said simply, not really caring what the answer was.

"Yes" He replied, keeping his eyes ahead.

"Ok" She smiled as she pulled her feet up onto the seat and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma woke up and realised that she had Logan's leather jacket covering her, she smiled at the thought that he'd put it there whilst she was sleeping. Emma then realised the car was stationary and Logan wasn't in it, she put the jacket down and checked the ignition for the keys before getting out. They were at the edge of a forest.

"Logan!" She called as she went deeper into the trees but stayed on the trail. "Logan!" He suddenly came from out of the trees, she sighed in relief. "I didn't know what had happened to you, thought you'd been kidnapped or something" She laughed gently, he gave her a slight smile.

"I didn't want to wake you up" He told her as they walked back to the car.

"So why are you out here?" She asked, he looked at her like she was stupid which she did feel right now. "Oh" She nodded, "So Canada huh?" Emma jumped back into the car and pulled the jacket back onto her, Logan watched her thoughtfully before turning his eyes back to the road and starting the car.

"Home sweet home" He bit as the car began speeding along again.

"I thought Canadians were supposed to be polite" She smiled.

"I thought librarians were supposed to be quiet" He countered, giving her an amused glance.

"Well I guess we're both wrong" Emma grinned widely. "You mind if I play some music?" She asked, he shrugged in response which she took as a resounding yes. Emma flicked on the radio, it was rather predictably playing Shania Twain. Emma turned it up louder and began singing along, she momentarily forgot Logan was in the car and only remembered when she noticed him laughing at her.

"You're in remarkably good spirits for someone on the run" He commented, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's not like we've done actually done anything wrong" She told him gently.

"Yet" He replied, Emma couldn't help but smile.

"Yet" She agreed, he looked back at the road and she found herself watching him. His personality was as attractive as his body, why did he have to be good on the inside and the outside? She didn't stand a chance, it was much easier when she thought he was a total dick. Logan drove up a long driveway to a quaint building marked Stone Wood B&amp;B and parked the car. Emma grabbed her bag as they got out and made their way to the reception.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they waited in the small lobby, Emma kept having to stop herself from laughing. Seeing this huge, muscled and angsty guy waiting patiently in a tiny, quaint reception made her chuckle.

"Why are you smiling at me?" He asked hesitantly, giving her a non-threatening glare.

"I'm not" Emma laughed as an old woman came out and stood behind the desk, smiling brightly at them. "Hello, we need two rooms please" She told the woman brightly, she looked down at the book and shook her head.

"We only have one room available dear" The old woman smiled, Logan glared at the woman in frustration. Emma hit him lightly on the side, it bloody well hurt.

"We'll take the room" She smiled to the elderly woman as she flexed her hand, he gave her a smirk in response.

"Don't be such a baby" He muttered to her, Emma threw him an angry stare.

"Says the person afraid of sharing a room with a girl" She retorted, he tried not laugh. Watching the bickering pair made the old woman smile as handed them a key. "Just sign your name and state how long you're staying" The woman stated cheerfully, wandering back into the office. Emma signed her name and wrote three days next to it, if they needed to stay longer she could change it. They got out of the tiny reception and began to climb the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's your hand?" He laughed as they got to the room, Emma unlocked it and gave him a glare.

"How's your personality disorder?" She remarked jokingly as she opened the door. The room was cosily furnished giving it a homey look, it had one bed that didn't look like it would fit Logan, let alone both of them. The room had huge windows that looked out over an endless forest, the sun was disappearing behind the trees. Emma took off her shoes and threw her bag onto the floor. Logan quickly disappeared into the shower, Emma tried to stop her mind straying towards those mental images. The woman from the reception, the innkeeper, came to the door and gave Emma a bundle of clothes because she'd notice they didn't have any with them.

"So is that your boyfriend?" The lady asked chirpily, Emma laughed in response and shook her head. "So he's available then?" The woman joked, giving Emma a playful smile.

"Good luck, he's a bit of a tough nut to crack" She told the innkeeper truthfully.

"You seemed to have him cracked" The old woman commented, like she knew something Emma didn't. She wished them a good stay and left her to it. Emma opened the windows and let the breeze blow through the room whilst she changed into the pyjamas and made some hot chocolate. She held her mug tightly as she stood by the window looking out at the trees, noticing that night had fallen. Logan emerged from the shower. "I made you some hot chocolate" Emma offered, he took the mug gratefully and drunk it. "The innkeeper gave us some clothes" She gestured to the t-shirt and pyjama bottoms that had been left for him. She turned away while he put them on.

"Set" He told her, she turned back around and tried to keep from panting like a dog. Did he always look so good? Emma got into the bed and closed her eyes, Logan hovered uneasily.

"Aren't you getting in?" Emma asked, as she opened one eye to look at him.

"You don't mind?" He confirmed, Emma chuckled and shook her head.

"See, there's that Canadian charm" She remarked as he got into the bed.

"Well that's all of it" He replied humorously, Emma knew he was lying. They laid there in silence until they both quickly fell asleep. However, pretty much every night that he went to sleep, he would wake up with a start and this night was no different. He sat up sweating and panting, Emma got up and flipped on a light. She noticed that he was pretty wound up, she poured him a glass of water and passed it to him before jumping back into the bed.

"Thanks" He muttered as he finished the glass and put it on the side.

"You alright?" She asked him, he nodded and laid back down. Emma switched off the light and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't.

"Are you asleep?" Emma asked him quietly.

"Yes" He replied tiredly, she smiled to herself.

"Tomorrow we can go for a walk and think of a plan" She whispered into the dark.

"Sure" He replied lazily, obviously wanting to go to sleep.

"And I need to ring the library, can you remind me?" She asked, no reply. "Logan?" She whispered, the only sound was his heavy breathing and she knew he'd fallen back to sleep and she wasn't going to wake him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma woke up the next morning entangled with Logan, they seemed to open their eyes at the same time. Neither of them pulled away until eventually he got up out of the bed.

"You wanted to go on a walk" He reminded her as he looked out of the window, then back to her.

"No" Emma rolled back over and snuggled down. "You come up with a plan and wake me up once you've got it" She grumbled, he chuckled before pulling the covers off her. "Jesus Christ, that's cold" She curled up into a ball and gave him a hateful glare.

"You know what would cheer you up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

"Punching you in the face?" She offered, he rolled his eyes and pulled her to her feet. "Alright, walk it is" Emma conceded, getting a shirt and jeans and going off to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why are you so anti-Trask?" Logan asked as they walked deeper into the sunlit forest. "It seems a bit deeper than a moral objection" He noted, Emma kicked the dirt with her boot. It was deeper than a moral objection, she wasn't sure if she could talk about without crying and she didn't want Logan to have deal with a crying woman who he barely knew. But she wanted to tell him.

"They killed my brother...effectively" She bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Effectively?" He questioned.

"He was a mutant" She explained, lightly kicking a branch. "He had power over heat, he could heat anything, burn it or just warm it a little" Emma commented. "He was the best brother possible, he used to make us toasted marshmallow when we walked to school" She smiled at the memory, remembering how she'd make him do it everyday and he always would. "Anyway he loved his power, he had a lot of fun with it, and then he went travelling and one day…" She trailed off, Logan gave her a comforting gaze which made her carry on. "He came back and his mutation had been 'treated' by Trask Industries, without his consent" She added, remembering how angry she was and how that anger that only grown since then. "He slipped further away, he was just numb to everything and then one day he just took off without a trace, that was eight years ago" She finished, her voice cracking and threatening to break into a sob but she held it together. "I promised myself that if I could do anything to stop Trask from taking people's lives away then I would" Emma told him and that's exactly what they were going to do, or at least attempt.

"I'm sorry" Logan said earnestly, Emma gave him a soft smile in response.

"So what's your mutation?" Emma asked, enthusiastically changing the subject. Logan gave her a sceptical look, asking if she really wanted to know. Emma gave him an eager look.

"I have an indestructible metal skeleton and claws...and I can heal myself" He told her, Emma gave a low whistle. That was a pretty kickass mutation.

"Claws?" Emma repeated, he clenched his fists and she noticed the slight scars between his knuckles.

"Claws" He confirmed.

"Healing?" She inquired.

"Yeah" He nodded as they continued to walk.

"So if you get cut or something…" She trailed off.

"Heals" He finished.

"Cool, very cool" Emma nodded appreciatively.

"Stab me" Logan ordered lightly, as he got out a pocket knife. Emma gave a manic laugh, she was really starting to like this guy and she was kind of hoping he was sane.

"What? No" She exclaimed, he put the knife in her hand. This had taken a turn for the mental.

"Stab me" He pushed.

"I'm not stabbing you" She shook her head.

"Go on".

"No".

"Do it".

"No!" She yelled.

"I promise I'll be fine" He laughed.

"No" She repeated slowly.

"Do it now" He pressed. Emma cringed as she pushed the knife into his thigh. He fell to the ground and gasped for air, blood leeching onto his jeans. "You stabbed me" He accused.

"You told me to!" Emma yelled, dropping to her knees. Logan laughed loudly and got up, the blood had stopped and he was fine. He pulled her up and they carried on walking.

"Very funny" She rolled her eyes. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of saying it was a brilliant gift and handy in a fight. She elbowed him in the ribs, he looked down at her and smiled widely. "So what's the plan?" Emma asked cheerfully, he gave her a dubious look.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" He asked. Right, so neither of them had a plan. Great. "All we need from Trask right now is intelligence" He told her, so they needed to know who the key players were and what they were planning.

"Just information? I'm a little disappointed" Emma joked, Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want me to say, that we'll go in and blow the place up?" He asked teasingly.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" She laughed. "I'm just kidding, information is fine, I can do that" Emma promised, he gave her an intense stare.

"You're sure?" He repeated.

"I hope you're not bailing on me now" Emma grinned, he rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He replied in his usual husky tone. Emma looked up at him, locking their gaze.

"Good" She stated, smiling slightly.

"Good" He repeated, looking down at her. His hands slowly moved to her waist, Emma laced her hands around his neck as they brought their lips together. They were both hesitant at first until the obvious attraction made them deepen the kiss, Emma felt like wildfire was moving through her as they snogged. Logan moved his hands down from her waist and picked her up, she put her legs around him as he supported her weight. They continued to kiss, it felt like the world had fallen away around them and they were the only people left on the earth. Eventually they parted and he put he back down to the forest floor.

"So I guess you do like me after all" Emma commented as they started heading back to the B&amp;B.

"Well it looks like I'm stuck with you for a while" He joked, Emma playfully rammed into him and instantly regretted it.

"I need to remember than you're made of metal" She laughed, rubbing her arm.

"Maybe you shouldn't be attacking me all the time?" He offered, giving her a warm smile.

"Maybe you shouldn't be insulting me all the time" Emma grinned at him in response. She wasn't sure whether they'd met by fate or just chance but she was sure of the fact that she was glad he was in her life now.


	3. Back to Reality

A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you like it, have a great day/night :) Please review etc. if to want to :D x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma woke up in Logan's arms, he was still asleep but Emma contented herself with looking at him. He looked so peaceful lying there and she wished he could look that at ease all the time.

"Stop it" He grumbled, Emma smiled to herself.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Staring at me" Logan replied, opening his eyes and looking at her warmly. "Morning" She whispered, touching his bicep lightly and not being particular subtle about it.

"Morning" He smiled softly in response. They'd hooked up last night and Emma was wondering how to get out of the bed in a dignified and ladylike manner.

"Can you look away please?" She asked, giving him a hopeful grin.

"I saw it all last night" He grinned mischievously. Emma yanked the duvet away from him and wrapped it round herself before getting out the bed, he gave her a glare.

"What's wrong? I saw it all last night" She mimicked teasingly. When she first met him Emma had hoped they would have sex, I mean it would be crazy not to think that, but she never actually thought it would happen. She was drawn away from her guttural thoughts by the ringing of Logan's phone. He looked at it, rolled his eyes and picked up.

"Yeah?" He answered, Emma laughed to herself at his wonderful manners. He gave a playful glower and went into the bathroom. She dressed and looked out over the forest, they hadn't come up with a plan exactly but Emma knew they had to go back. She had a job, he worked with other mutants (he was deliberately vague about it) and they couldn't abandon their responsibilities. Emma wished she could stay here forever, waking up next to Logan, walking through the endless forest and having dinner in a crowded diner. But that was done for now and Emma didn't really know what came next.

"Deep in thought?" Logan asked from across the room, Emma gave him a gentle smile and closed the distance between them.

"Who was that?" Emma asked casually.

"Professor X" He replied, however he wouldn't tell Emma about him. She found it hard not be curious when he mentioned someone called 'Professor X', she knew he worked with mutants but judging by some of their names they sounded more like a criminal gang.

"You're going back" Emma stated, she knew she wasn't invited. "Back to Westchester?" She clarified. He nodded, she wondered if she was just supposed to go back to the library and forget their plans to infiltrate Trask.

"You're not allowed to come" He told her, Emma nodded awkwardly. "Nothing's changed, we'll still go to Trask" He promised, holding her face gently so that she would meet his eyes.

"It'll just take longer than we thought" She smiled, Emma didn't mind waiting. He had to go back to his life for whatever reason and she would go back to hers, her only worry was that he would forget her and leave her behind.

"Do you think I'm going to forget you?" He asked, frowning slightly. Could he read minds too, hopefully not.

"I _worry_ that you're going to" Emma replied. "You work for some sort of mutant institute and I work at a library. It just seems likely that you'll get wrapped up in something" She told him lightly, looking down at the floor. He lifted her chin gently and fixed her with an intense gaze.

"I won't forget" He stated, there was something in his voice that made her sure it was true.

"We should get going then" She grinned, opening the door of their room and heading out to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan pulled the car up outside Emma's building, she wished they were still in Canada doing nothing in particular but they weren't. She was back in Washington on a rainy Monday and they were going their separate ways...for now at least.

"Goodbye" Emma laughed, she had no idea how to express everything she thought and felt. "I'll see you soon?" She added, Logan looked at her and nodded once. She gave him a warm smile before turning to get out the car, Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her back around. He pulled her into a kiss that conveyed exactly what they couldn't say, that they would continue what they'd started, with Trask Industries and with their own relationship. They split apart and Emma jumped out the car, standing on the sidewalk as Logan sped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma got into her apartment and was assaulted by the sound of a ringing phone.

"Hello" She greeted wearily.

"Em! Oh my god, I've been so worried" Piper yelled, pretty much bursting Emma's eardrum. "I mean what happened?" She asked quickly, Emma wondered how to explain it.

"We kind of had a long weekend" Emma smiled to herself, Piper quickly caught on.

"You had a good time then" Her friend laughed.

"The best" She replied, more to herself than to Piper.

"So where's loverboy now?" Piper asked, catching Emma's slightly depressed tone.

"New York" Emma sighed, flopping onto the couch.

"New York?" Her friend repeated. "When's he coming back?".

"I don't know" Emma replied honestly.

"Have you got his number?" Piper asked slowly.

"Not exactly" Emma replied, why didn't she think of that.

"Has he got yours?" Piper pressed.

"Well…no", Emma felt like a prize idiot.

"Oh sweetie, he is not coming back" Piper told her, her friend was ever the optimist.

"He's gonna come back" Emma replied confidently.

"If not, at least you had a long weekend of pure sex" Piper told her perkily.

"It was not just sex" She stated indignantly.

"Said every girl that was ever ditched by a guy" Her friend replied. Emma knew it wasn't true, he was definitely coming back...wasn't he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was your day off?" Diane, an older woman who worked at the library asked. She scooted over to Emma's computer and looked at the screen. "Is that where you were?" She inquired, nodding towards the picture of the B&amp;B that Emma had up. She was leaving a review on the website, Emma literally couldn't give high enough praise to the place. "Yeah" Emma replied, clicking off the website and smiling at her colleague.

"You and your boyfriend?" Diane added, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. She may as well have just asked 'Do you have a boyfriend?'.

"Nope, not my boyfriend" Emma replied. Diane gave her an apologetic glance before going back to her own screen. Why did she have to meet him and spend the weekend with him...and sleep with him. She would never get him out of her head now, not that she even wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma, come on it's been two weeks" Piper yelled as she took the bag of Cheetos away from her, Piper couldn't stand her spending another night indoors listening to Loser FM.

"Two weeks of what?" Emma asked, picking up her glass of wine.

"Exactly, two weeks of what? Going to work, coming home, eating and drinking until you fall asleep in front of the TV" Her friend snapped. Emma was pretty sure that sounded like the perfect lifestyle, but apparently not.

"Look, I'm taking it easy. I'm fine" Emma waved her hand casually, trying to ignore the fact her friend was right.

"Did mini-break man really leave this much on an impression?" Piper asked, looking at Emma. The answer was yes, he had left a huge impression.

"This is not about him" Emma laughed falsely, her friend raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well whatever it is, you're coming out tonight" Piper ordered. Emma didn't want to go out, she wanted to stay and mope around and eat. Emma shook her head and went back to the TV. "It's Open Mic Night at U Street Cafe". Emma did love singing and coffee, the combination of the two was impossible to resist.

"Fine...but only for a bit" Emma countered, quickly running to tidy herself up. She knew that a night out would probably do her a lot of good, her friend was right, she'd been hung up on Logan for too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma stood on the small coffee shop stage and sang like nobody was listening, it felt good to let go for a bit after days and days of overthinking. She finished the song with a laugh, a laugh that fizzled out as soon as she looked at the door. Logan walked in, shaking the rain from his hair and looking straight at her. Emma wondered if she'd finally gone mad and started hallucinating about him, surely she hadn't gone that crazy? She jumped down from the stage and headed straight towards him. He was still there, staring at her, looking pretty damn real.

"Hi" He muttered, looking at her hesitantly. Hi? That was all he had to say...hi.

"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms defensively. She didn't feel defensive though, she felt all kinds of things but nothing bad. How could she be anything but happy when he was here, not that she was going to let him know that.

"I'm a big fan of karaoke" He replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you since...Canada" Logan stated, that word had some implied meaning to it now. "I've been with the Professor...sorting some things out" He added, Emma wondered why he was always so cryptic with his choice of words. "Do you want to come back to New York with me, I understand if you don't but if you did then that would be..." He trailed off, looking a little out his comfort zone. Emma didn't want to cave so easily but if she didn't go with him now then she would always regret it. As well as that, it was about more than them, they'd agreed to look into Trask together.

"Yeah...I'll go back to New York. I just need to sort it out with work, when do you want to go?" Emma asked, taking out her phone.

"Tonight" He told her, she looked up at him in shock. Tonight? She couldn't just disappear like that, she'd never be allowed to. But she would at least try. Emma began calling her boss, walking away from the busy shop to take the call. Her boss wasn't exactly happy about it but she was allowed it.

"Alright, it's done...when are we leaving?" Emma asked, this was all going so quickly which seemed to happen whenever he was around.

"You alright to go now?" He asked, looking around the shop then back to her.

"Now?" She repeated. "I don't hear from you for weeks and as soon as you show up I'm supposed to just drop everything and go" She exclaimed, I mean she was willing to do it but she didn't want him to think she such was a pushover. "You must think I'm totally spineless" Emma added, he gave her a slight frown in response.

"I don't think that, you're angry and I get that, I'm asking a lot. But this is it, you can stay or you can come with me" He told her, direct and blunt as always.

"If you're getting involved with Trask then I want in" She replied, equally direct. "But it's purely professional, no-", she gestured between herself and Logan, "None of that is going to happen" She clarified. She wanted it to happen, she had spent a lot of time thinking about the two of them...happening, but she was not going to be that weak. She'd already agreed to go to New York at the drop of a hat, she wasn't going to hop into bed with him at the same speed. Until she knew what he actually thought of her, which would most likely be never, she was not going to let this go beyond professional partnership.

"None of that." He held his hands up and tried to suppress a sarcastic smile. "If that's what you really want?" He added jokingly.

"That is what I really want." She replied, trying to hide the fact that it was a load of bullshit. "Shouldn't we be getting to New York" Emma pushed, moving towards the door and swinging it open before letting it slam back into Logan.

"Whole car journey to New York...can't wait" He said sarcastically as they headed towards the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Talk To Me

"You just gonna sit there in silence for hours?" He asked, casting her a quick look before looking back to the rain battering the wind-shield.

"Yeah, I can see how this situation is incredibly irritating for you." Emma huffed. Did he even know how to apologise, or did he just assume he was always in the right? "I'll make you a deal, I will loosen up but only if you answer a couple of questions." She offered, his hands clenched on the steering wheel and he looked pretty pissed off. What was he expecting her to ask?

"You ask your questions and if I choose not to answer then you can sit in silence for the entire road trip." He counter offered. Ok, that seemed pretty fair.

"First question, are we going to the mutant place that you work at? And why?" Emma asked.

"That was two." He smirked, Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Yes we are going to the the Professor's school, if we want to do anything involving Trask then we are going to need him." He told her.

"Question two, why didn't you contact me at all, do you regret, you know...Canada." Emma was trying not to die from embarrassment.

"I didn't contact you because I thought we both knew I was coming back. And I don't regret Canada, that's the first time I've felt like that in a while." He replied calmly. He knew he was coming back, it would of been nice if he'd let Emma in on that but it was a good enough answer that she was willing to let it go. As for the Canada thing, that's the first time she'd ever felt that good and at ease as well. "Am I off the hook?" Logan asked.

"In some respects, yes" She smiled. Emma opened up the glove compartment and began looking through the CDs. Etta James, Nat King Cole, Johnny Cash, Vera Lynn? "How old are you?" Emma laughed, not that she didn't like these CDs.

"They're classics." Logan told her. "What were you expecting, Britney Spears Greatest Hits?" He asked sarcastically. Well, at least he knew who Britney Spears was.

"No. Unless you have that CD in which case I would definitely listen." She laughed. Ok, what else was there. Aha! Dolly Parton, now they were cooking. Was it weird that somehow as hyper-masculine as Logan had this CD? "I never really took you as the Dolly Parton type." Emma smiled, holding up the CD.

"What can I say, she's the queen of country." He shrugged, that was true. Emma put the CD and listened, she had so many things she wanted to say that she didn't actually say anything.

XXX

Several hours later, Emma sat in the passenger seat enjoying a Big Mac with loud, unapologetic moans.

"You know it's just a burger right?" Logan asked, speeding the car up slightly.

"Are you jealous?" Emma smirks, although she realises the comment probably has more of an effect on her than him. Being near him again has just made her realise how much she wants to...well, be near him again.

"Am I jealous that I've got to drive from one side of the country to the other, while you eat burgers and nap, damn right I'm jealous." He replies sarcastically, maybe she does have absolutely no effect on him.

"I can drive if you want." She offers, feeling slightly bad for him. Although he is the one who uprooted her for this impromptu road trip.

"That's not what I meant." He says, keeping his eyes trained on the road ahead.

"What did you mean?" She turns to look at him, he gives her a quick glance and notices his jaw tense slightly.

"You're pissed off with me but I don't know what to say to change your mind." He says, giving a shrug that doesn't come off as completely nonchalant.

"I'm not pissed off at you." She says, Logan gives her a highly confused look.

"You said you were." He counters, looking at her as if there is a very real possibility she's got short-term memory loss.

"I know what I said but I'm not, I'm just stressed out amongst other feelings." Feelings such as falling head over heels for him, not that she was ever going to say that out loud. "We're a team, we're in this together...aren't we?" She asks giving him a probing look.

"Together then." He nods, speeding the car up and heading straight for New York.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Should I be this nervous, he's just a person right? A person who can read my thoughts and control my mind. Nothing to worry about, right?" Emma looks up at Logan, he gives her an amused sidelong glance. She was about to meet the professor and she was nervous as hell.

"Relax, he'll appreciate having someone normal around for once...well I say normal." He smiles and Emma throws him a glare in response.

"And he's called the 'Professor', I feel like he's going to tell me I have one week to get him his money or he'll throw me off a bridge." Emma says jokingly.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." A calm voice interrupts, Emma internally groans before turning around to see the Professor move himself in front of her. "And you can call me Charles." He adds, giving her a gentle smile. Emma throws Logan an 'I messed that up, didn't I?' look before turning back to Charles.

"I'm Emma." She greets, extending her hand and smiling nervously at the professor.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Logan talked a great deal about you and that is something I never thought I would have to say." Charles says, looking up at Logan with a teasing yet good-natured smile on his face.

"I think you're exaggerating slightly, professor." Logan says, raising an eyebrow at Charles. Emma tried not to feel so satisfied with the knowledge that Logan had spoken about her at length.

"Now Emma, I want you to tell me everything you know about mutants and about Trask." Charles, says turning his chair and going through the opening doors to his office. Emma looks around for Logan, who is leaning against the wall and giving her a bemused smile.

"He wants to speak to you alone." Logan tells her, she feels like she's joining some bizarre cult or something, actually maybe that was accurate way to sum up this thing.

"I'll see you later though?" She asks, feeling genuinely quite anxious.

"Do you want to know my room?" He laughs, just seeing how at ease he was here made Emma feel more confident.

"Get out of here." She laughed, smacking him on the arm and following through the professor to his study.

XXXXXXX

That night Emma laid in bed thinking everything that Charles had told her and all the things she had told him, a significant part of the conversation had been Logan. The professor had showed her some of the trials and pain of the 'Wolverine'. Honestly, she could see why he was so pissed off at the world. Everytime she closed her eyes, Emma could see a different flash of her past or of his, With the knowledge that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, she headed out to find the kitchen.

XXXXXX

"Can't sleep?" A voice called as Emma opened the freezer, after recovering from the minor heart attack she looked over to see Logan sitting at the counter. Did he ever have a peaceful night of sleep?

"No, thinking too much." Emma told him, closing the freezer and sitting next to him. "Nightmares?" She guessed, looking up at him.

"Got it in one." He replied, in a mocking tone before sipping his beer.

"Really, a beer? It's 2am." Emma said, aware of her hypocrisy as she dug into her pint of ice cream.

"If you're here to judge, get out the kitchen." Logan smiled, nodding towards the door. "So thinking too much, what about?" He asks.

"Trask, mutants, my brother, home, you." Emma says, looking down at my ice cream like she's never seen something so interesting.

"Well I was hoping to keep you up all night but this wasn't the scenario." He says jokingly, before fixing her with a serious stare. "What do you worry about?".

"The professor told me about you." She says slowly. She honestly doesn't know how one human, or mutant in this case, can go through so much and still keep it together. Although it definitely explained his attitude problem.

"Did he now? I've been around for a while so you might have to be a little more specific." Logan replies, looking at her in a way that somehow manages to be sarcastic.

"There's obviously been a lot of conflict and loss in your life, if we do this Trask thing then it's going to be more conflict and potentially more loss. I don't want that for you, you don't deserve it." Emma says, wondering if he's ever known what it's like to feel completely unthreatened.

"I appreciate the sentiment but I'm a big boy, I can handle it." He gives her a slight smile.

"I guess you're right, as much as it pains me to say." Emma replied lightly, remembering how much she enjoyed being in his company, which was weird considering that could not get further away from being a 'people person'.

"Would you be interested in going into the city tomorrow night?" Logan asks, throwing Emma a quick glance.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Emma asks, trying and failing to repress her smile. Who knew he was such a gentleman at heart?

"If you want to call it that." He says, an amused smile playing around his mouth.

"I do want to call it that." She says, getting up and putting her ice cream back in the freezer.

"Then sure it's a date." Logan agrees as he rolls his eyes. Emma realises that she hasn't helped him with his nightmare situation, although he probably has his own routine down by now. She decides that there is one thing she could do to help, she walks back over to him and kisses him softly but softly soon turns to getting out of control. "Goodnight, Logan." She laughs, pulling away from him and beginning to leave.

"Sure I can't convince you to stay in my room?" He calls jokingly.

"Ask me tomorrow night." She replies, smiling to herself as she heads back to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. New York, New York

"So what is this magical date we're going on?" Emma asked, looking around the illuminated buildings of New York and taking in what a dazzling city it was.

"Magical? That's not the word I'd use to describe it." Logan said, leading her down a dark and damp side ally. He stopped in front of a metal door which had no way to open it from the outside, his claws came through and he slashed and the door, wedged his hand in one of the slashes and pulled it open.

"Possibly the weirdest start to a date ever." Emma laughed, as she walked through the doorway and was greeted with a staircase, could he not of told her this before she decided to wear heels? "So if magical is not the right word for this place, what is?" She called behind her as she ascended the stairs.

"Decent." He replied.

"Decent, you must be really spoiling me." She smiled, climbing another few stairs.

"It's nice alright, trust me." He said lightly, Emma stopped to turn and look at him.

"I trust you." She smiled sincerely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were wrong, this is magical." Emma sighed, as she stood motionless on the roof. As she looked out over the city lights, she was genuinely awestruck.

"You like it then?" Logan asked gruffly, moving to stand next to her.

"I do, top marks." She smiled gratefully, looking up at him. Emma never expected him to be so thoughtful, it definitely got him back in the good books.

"You might want to wait for the food before you give me that verdict." He stated, gently brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"There's food?" She asked, now thoroughly impressed. "Okay, you either had to threaten or bribe someone for this." Emma teased, giving him a wide smile.

"Is ask nicely or pay not an option?" He asked sarcastically, Emma raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. "Okay, I threatened someone...nicely." He added with a small smirk.

"Well I appreciate it, truly." She said, lacing their hands together. "Although, I honestly never would have thought you're such a romantic." Emma smiled and he looked slightly offended at the notion.

"I'm not." He said defensively.

"Dinner on a New York rooftop? I mean we're a barbershop quartet away from being in a chick flick".

"Better call them and cancel then." He joked, leaning down to give her an enveloping kiss. "I wanted to make up for the radio silence after Canada." Logan explained. Emma appreciated the gesture, she already knew how he felt but it was good to actually be shown that he cared.

"Well consider it made, this is perfect." She told him honestly.

"So we're good?" He asked her.

"I'd say we're a bit better than that." She replied, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his chest as they looked out over the starlit city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey." Logan greeted. He was leant against the door-frame, finding it calming to watch how peacefully Emma slept, despite the fact he'd left the bed at 4am. Sleep had eluded him as usual. Emma blinked blearily a few times before sitting up and smiling sleepily at him.

"What time is it?" She asked, pushing the sheets off of her.

"About eight, I brought you a coffee." He stated, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding out the mug. She took it and placed it on the bedside table.

"Morning." She said softly, leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss.

"Morning." He replied lightly.

"So anymore meetings with scarily named people today?" She asked, taking the coffee and having a long sip.

"If you want to meet the people here then yes." He told her, giving a sarcastic smile.

"Will I be receiving a cool name?" She asked. Not that Wolverine and Emma sounded like an odd match at all.

"I think Emma suits you just fine." Logan stated.

"Should we be planning the Trask thing?" Emma asked, thinking that she couldn't get away with lying in bed all day.

"The professor is going to talk to us about that." He replied, looking at his watch.

"When?" Emma asked, as Logan got to his feet.

"In about five minutes." He informed, giving her an amused look.

"Five minutes!" She yelled, scrambling to get out of bed.

"Up and at 'em." He laughed as she threw a pillow at his retreating figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma got into Charles' office, shutting the heavy door behind her and settling into one of the leather chairs by his desk.

"Taking down Trask is a broad goal." Charles dived straight in, looking between Logan and Emma.

"That's why we're here, Emma's got an in, she can do more than any of us at this point." Logan told the professor. There was no way that mutants could infiltrate Trask Industries.

"Logan told me you were a receptionist there, it might be difficult to get you access to the higher levels." Charles stated doubtfully.

"I was the receptionist to the CFO, I could get into his office, use his identifiers." Emma offered, hoping that would help.

"And what terms were you on, when you left?" He asked her, she felt like she was being interrogated.

"Excellent terms, it was before my brother..." She told him, trying not to show any signs of hurt. She didn't want Charles to think she was too damaged to do this in a level-headed way.

"So we have our first question, does Emma go in illegally, you know the company and building and it's probably lower risk. Or, get back into the company and play a long game, you would find much information more that way." The professor asked, Emma felt daunted by both those prospects.

"Work for them again?" She couldn't help but feel disgusted by the prospect.

"To take them down." Logan added, getting her to think of the endgame.

"Fine." She sighed, it was the option that would give them a better chance of getting something on Trask."Fine".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thinking?" Logan asked, sitting down on the stone edge of the fountain. Emma traced her hand lightly over the water, watching the ripples and reminding herself of action and consequence.

"Too much." She replied lightly, turning to look at him. He had a look of steel, of determination, he knew what he was doing. Emma was still trying to process the task ahead of them.

"It might help to talk about it." Logan offered, giving her a sidewards glance.

"Ever thought of taking your own advice?" She smiled jokingly, before looking back to the slow moving water of the fountain. "It's just a lot of pressure, to be completely human and have to avenge my brother and try and protect mutants from this destructive genocidal company." Emma explained, she wanted to do whatever she could but she just didn't think it would be enough.

"Hey, look at me." Logan held her hand tightly, she gave him a waiting look. "There's no pressure, if you don't do this then one of us will, wanting to help is more than enough." He added. She appreciated his words, when Logan actually cared about someone, he cared with everything he had.

"Thank you." Emma sighed, leaning in and kissing him softly. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, Emma smiled as she pulled away and looked away embarrassed.

"Was it hard to tell that we're busy?" Logan asked sarcastically, Emma risked a look at the intruder.

"If you want some privacy, maybe try a bedroom?" The young woman asked, she had dark brown hair with one white streak.

"Emma this is Rogue, Rogue...Emma." He introduced, Emma held out her hand and Rogue looked at tentatively, pausing for several seconds before finally taking it.

"It's nice to meet you." Emma chirped, Rogue still stared at their clasped hands before giving Emma a small smile.

"And you, Logan's hardly talked about anything else since he met you." She joked, Logan gave her an '_I'm going to kill you_' glare, she gave them both another smile before heading back inside.

"Has she got a thing about germs?" Emma asked, Logan gave her a strange look, obviously wondering what had made her say that. "She did not want to touch my hand, like at all." She told him, he nodded in understanding.

"No, not germs." He replied, looking towards Rogue's retreating figure. "She took the mutant cure when it was available a couple of years back. Before that her power was to take people's energy and life force, it would kill anyone that came into contact with her skin. She's not got her powers now but it was such a burden, guess it's hard to forget." He stated, looking thoughtful. Emma guessed that Rogue wasn't the only one who felt the painful downside to mutations.

"Would you ever want to take it?" Emma asked, knowing there must have been times when he was tempted.

"I don't know, not enough to be sure." He answered honestly.  
"I imagine living forever is rather lonely, with nobody to share it with." Emma thought out loud, tilting her head up towards the streams of sunlight.

"Yeah...it is." Logan muttered, casting her a softened look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
